


Would You Mind?

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for V7CH6, a little flustered with each other and get a lil touchy wink wink, also some things in here from the latest dc comic about blake, it's barely smut, nothing happens they just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: It was hot, they were both sweaty and Blake was drunk on the sensation of Yang's touch, Yang's scent, Yang's everything. But she could tell Yang was feeling it too, and she didn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Would You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends. major spoilers for chapter 6, yall know the drill at this point. no actual smut occurs here, just some sexual tension and ahem some grinding may occur in this club tonight. anyway, hope yall enjoy and the song im using is called would you mind by prettymuch :)

Blake's ears were too sensitive for this shit.

Granted, she obviously expected the music and the people to be loud when she and Yang entered the club, but she thought she'd be able to handle it. At first, her hands instinctively pressed onto her cat ears, attempting to block out the incessant noise. Yang shifted next to her, concerned lilac eyes coming into view.

"You okay? Do you want to leave?" Even through her palms on her ears, she could hear the worry laced into her partner's tone, could hear the genuine concern for her. It warmed her heart considerably, but she just sighed and shook her head, bracing herself as she pulled her hands away, all sounds imaginable flooding into her furry ears. Yang frowned at her and placed her hand on the small of Blake's back, the faunus' ears twitching and face tinting pink at the warmth that spread there.

"You sure? We could always tell Team FNKI some lame excuse." Yang shouted over the music, playful smirk dancing on her lips. "Like your faunus senses were tingling and you sensed some tuna nearby, and wanted that instead."

Blake rolled her eyes and shoved Yang away from her, the blonde laughing in response- it was so boisterous and obnoxious, but Blake couldn't help the light giggle that floated out of her mouth at the beautiful sight of her partner laughing- she would never get tired of seeing or hearing it.

"I'll be fine. I just gotta get used to it." Blake replied as Yang calmed herself down. Yang looked at her and nodded, grin plastered on her face. Blake smiled back, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of skates and floating rainbows, and a loud, shrill voice broke them apart.

"Hey, you two! Stop making out over here and dance with the rest of us!" Neon teased, mischievous glint in her eye as she swayed back and forth on her skates. Blake immediately huffed at the girl's presence, while Yang gave her a discreet, comforting squeeze to her hand in between the sides of their bodies. They both flushed at Neon's comment, though, and Yang was quick to interject.

"We weren't... Uh, that's not what we were doing." She stammered, but Neon just waved it away and began to skate backwards, beckoning them forward.

"Whatever! Let's get our groove on, chumps!" She shouted, and then disappeared into the throng of people, but never too out of sight- those rainbows were hard to miss.

Blake rolled her eyes in annoyance, keeping her hold on Yang's hand as the pair attempted to break into the mass of people.

"She's so annoying." Blake said, and she heard Yang's chuckle right next to her ear as the blonde haired girl spun her around once they found a spot for them both, a gasp escaping her lips as she collided with Yang's strong body, her human arm wrapped around her waist. Blake's ears flattened and her face flushed, but even though Yang had an air of confidence, Blake didn't miss the nervous twitch to her face or her own blush on her cheeks. 

"Let's just... Distract each other from her, then." Yang replied, and Blake felt all air rush from her lungs when Yang moved both her hands to Blake's hips, thumbs digging into them. Blake slid her hands up from Yang's chest to her shoulders, and she breathed out a laugh when Yang encouraged her to start dancing, the brawler already starting with some goofy moves of her own.

"Yang, I'm... I'm really not that good." Blake said, slight disappointment in her tone. She didn't regret coming here- she would never regret a chance to be with Yang, but she knew she wasn't exactly the most graceful of dancers. If it were more formal, and she had a ballroom-style partner instead of a sweaty, grimy dance club where everyone did non-family friendly moves, then she would have no problem. But this wasn't exactly her element, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Yang.

Yang just snorted, shoulders shrugging as her hands began pushing Blake's hips, causing them to sway to the beat of the song.

"Blake, it doesn't matter if you're good or not. Just let loose- have fun!" Yang beamed at her, her lilac eyes dancing along with her body when Blake's body started to sway on its own, without Yang's help, to the beat. She smiled softly at the look in Yang's eyes, the happiness and carefree nature rubbing off on her. Blake sighed and shook her head fondly, the song abruptly changing just as Blake was understanding the beat of the one before. She pouted on instinct, and Yang laughed at her before she took her hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I promise."

Yang pulled away from her slightly, giving herself more space to continue dancing. Blake bit her lip, feeling more timid now that Yang wasn't holding her hand anymore, or just holding her in general. Yang gestured towards her, encouraging her to keep moving to the beat. Blake gently swayed, and after a minute or two, began to loosen up a bit more, taking note of how Yang was moving, trying to replicate it to the best of her ability. Yang smiled at her, a wide and bright beaming smile that filled Blake with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and affection.

"You got it! You're doing great!" Yang shouted over the music, and Blake let out a tiny smile in response. 

Yang was doing all sorts of moves that Blake had never seen before- not that she was a professional, but there were definitely a few... _interesting_ moves that Blake saw her doing, her body almost slithering like a snake to the slow beat, her body moving in wavy motions. It was, for lack of a better term, sexy, and Blake could feel her brain malfunctioning as she stared at the girl.

The song soon changed again, this one a bit more upbeat. Yang's eyebrows perked up in interest, her body slowly coming to a stop as the song started up.

_If I pulled you closer, would you mind? Would you mind? Would you mind?_

Blake's ears stood up on her head, watching as Yang's smile slowly returned to her face and her eyes looked directly into Blake's. She started mouthing the words to the song, and Blake was so fascinated that she didn't entirely notice when Yang shifted closer to her.

_Say you don't catch feelings, you say you ain't the love type  
Imma have to work then, uh, the whole night_

Blake blinked in surprise when Yang's hand suddenly touched her hip, bringing her attention to just how close Yang had gotten to her. She raised her eyes to look at Yang again, the girl's lilac eyes shining with a childlike excitement.

_Nothing like your ex, no, this ain't what you're used to  
_ _Just give me that chance, girl, uh, won't lose you_

Yang started singing along to the song, catching Blake off guard with how nice her voice was. She had never heard Yang sing before, and she didn't exactly count the screaming she sometimes heard when she was in the shower. This was genuine, this was actual effort being put in, and Blake loved it more than anything in that moment. The lyrics were not lost on her, either- she wasn't stupid, and she realised just how much those words hit home for her. It may be in an upbeat-sounding song, but Blake wasn't going to brush off the obvious similarities there with... Adam, and how he would make her feel. How he had hurt her.

A pang of hurt shot through her heart at that thought, and at how much he really put her through over the years. How she believed she wasn't worthy of any love, especially from her friends, her parents... More importantly, Yang. She thought she didn't deserve it, and the time she spent with her mother and father in Menagerie helped her in the long run, helped her realise just how wrong Adam was, and how her views on herself weren't fair to her.

She blinked, Yang bringing her out of her thoughts when her hand touched her face, cupping her jaw to make her look into her eyes again. She smiled at her, and Blake's breath hitched in her throat when Yang sang directly to her.

_And I know you've been hurt before, but  
_ _I'll make it better for ya, I'll make it better for ya, for ya_

Their bodies were much closer now, and Yang's voice had turned softer, but Blake's sensitive hearing picked up on it nonetheless, and her words resonated with her. Her heart stuttered as Yang pressed her forehead against hers, her arms lowering to circle Blake's waist. She let out an embarrassing squeak as their bodies moulded together, swaying to the beat of the song that Yang continued to sing to.

_And you've heard it all before, but  
I've got a question for ya, I've got a question_

Blake was lost in her eyes, and Yang started to look visibly more nervous than two seconds ago. Blake's heart warmed at that, and although she was just as nervous about this type of contact, she didn't want Yang to stop in any way. So she encouraged it, snaking her arms around Yang's neck to keep her in place, allowing her body to feel the music, their chests and hips barely brushing. Yang sucked in a breath, Blake's lips quirking up into a smirk. Yang squeezed her body, voice shifting an octave lower.

_If I pulled you closer, would you mind?  
_ _Would you mind? Would you mind?_

No, Blake thought immediately to herself. No she really wouldn't mind.

_If my hands get lower when we grind  
When we grind, would you mind?  
If I pulled you closer, would you_

Blake bit her lip to stifle... _whatever_ sound it was that tried to escape from the depths of her stomach, when she faintly felt Yang's hips bump into her own. She felt her shaky breaths on her face, could see the nervous twitch to her face, but she didn't want Yang to stop. She tightened her grip on her, brushing their noses together as she followed Yang's lead, slowly and tentatively grinding her hips into hers.

Yang let out a soft sound as she did so, her body melting into her own as they picked up a steady rhythm together, as one. Blake had never in her entire life danced with someone like this- so intimately, so closely. It was new for her, and she wasn't sure if this new for Yang, but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping up this beautiful flow they had started, maintaining the pattern of grounding her hips into her partner.

It was hot, they were both sweaty and Blake was drunk on the sensation of Yang's touch, Yang's scent, Yang's _everything_. But she could tell Yang was feeling it too, and she didn't mind one bit. The chorus of the song came around again, the song close to ending as Blake felt Yang's hands shift from the lower part of her back. She seemed timid, shy, even though they've been grinding together for the whole song pretty much. But Blake eventually understood what had her so timid, when her soft but suddenly rough sounding, husky voice reached her ears again.

_If my hands get lower when we grind  
When we grind, would you mind?_

It was a breathy, low tone, and Yang moved her head to whisper it into Blake's ears, their cheeks pressed together. It didn't seem like she was singing anymore- it was almost as if she was actually asking her now.

And Blake was _not_ going to say no.

She pressed flush against Yang's warm body, both of them letting out sounds of appreciation as Blake reached behind her, grabbing Yang's hands and squeezing them tightly. She guided them downwards, moving her head so she could look Yang in the eye. The blonde's eyes were wide and a darker shade of lavender, her cheeks were flushed for more than one reason, and her lips parted in a broken whine as Blake encouraged her to cup her ass. Her hands instinctively squeezed, and Blake let out a long mewl as her cat ears flattened against her head. Her head fell against Yang's shoulder, their bodies still maintaining their momentum as the song was coming to a close.

They were completely lost in each other, their eyes only on one another and blocking out the rest of the people. Blake felt like she was almost in a trance, not quite feeling herself, but also feeling every kind of emotion imaginable for the woman pressed against her.

Yang kept her hands there, using her new grip to guide Blake's body even more, their chests heaving and bodies hot all over.

_If I pulled you closer, would you mind, babe?_

The song ended, and soon after another upbeat song started up, but this one was slightly more "pop" than "let's grind against your best friend/partner/possible future lover".

So for that reason, the pair eventually slowed down their movements, out of breath and feeling light headed. Blake's ears were suddenly tuned into every single sound- the people around them, the new song that started, Neon's shrill, annoying laughter in the corner of the club. Her favourite sound, though, was Yang's heavy breathing in her ear as they stood together, bodies still pressed close and Yang's hands still cupping her backside. It took another minute or so for their breathing to calm down, and once it did, Yang seemed to break out of whatever dream she was in, because she sputtered and quickly retracted her hands, pulling her body just barely away from her.

"I, um- We, uh..." Yang stuttered, and her cheeks were either very red from the dance they just shared, or because of how her nerves had suddenly returned to her at full force. Blake figured it was a bit of both, and she felt her own cheeks heat up at the realisation of what they just did.

"Yeah, um..." Blake replied, not entirely sure what to say. She knew how she felt, of course- she felt amazing, she felt like she just shared a piece of herself that had never been unlocked before. They hadn't even done anything super bad- just some grinding and lowering Yang's hands, but it felt like the most intimate and passionate thing she'd ever experienced. She surmised it was because it was with Yang, and no one else.

"Was that too much? I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Blake, I-I just... I..." Yang was struggling even more, and Blake was quick to grab her hand, pulling her away from the crowd and over to an empty booth in the corner, sitting them both down so they could hear each other better. It gave Blake's ears a rest as well, as the loud pounding from the beats and the crowd were starting to get to her. 

"That's better." Blake sighed, her hands coming up to rub gently at her cat ears, massaging them slightly. Yang frowned, her hand twitching as if she wanted to help her with it. Blake sent her a reassuring smile, before she finally decided to quell Yang's nerves from earlier. "And... Yang, I wasn't uncomfortable. I think you could tell that... Um, I was more than willing to be a part of that." She mumbled, looking at Yang beside her, her hands lowering to the table once she was satisfied that her ears were okay. Yang cleared her throat, flushing as she fidgeted in her seat, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I... I've never danced with someone like that before." Yang admitted, a breath escaping her lungs that she didn't know she was holding. Blake lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"You haven't?" Blake said, and when Yang shook her head, she raised her other eyebrow. "Coulda fooled me."

Yang let out a sharp laugh, hand coming to rub the back of her neck nervously. She shrugged.

"Sure, I've been to a couple clubs before, when we were back at Beacon... And sometimes when I was attending Signal." She cracked a shy grin, shrugging again and draping her arm around the back of the booth, above Blake's shoulders. "But it was just with a couple stupid friends. We would hang out for like, thirty minutes, and that was kind of it." Yang said. Blake hummed.

"I've never... Felt like that before." Yang suddenly said, and Blake pursed her lips, eyes shooting to the table in an attempt to calm her nerves at where this conversation was likely to go. Her cat ears drooped as Yang continued. "I don't know... I-If you felt like this, Blake, but I gotta tell you... It was almost like I couldn't help myself. I couldn't... Stay away from you." Blake felt Yang shift in the booth, her thigh pressing into her own. She lifted her gaze to meet Yang's, and there was shyness there- nervousness, but also affection and trust. "I hope I'm not overstepping by saying this, but... Gods, Blake, you were really good. And hot."

Blake immediately blushed bright red, laughing in disbelief at Yang's remark. She rolled her eyes and relaxed a bit more into Yang's side, pressing her back into the booth. She smiled softly and reached out, holding Yang's hand that was on the table.

"You're not overstepping." Blake said, squeezing Yang's hand. Their eyes met again, and Blake's smile widened. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Yang. I've never... Done anything like this before. I'm glad I could do it with you." She said. Yang's gentle smile remained, her arm slipping from the back of the booth to lay across Blake's shoulders, pulling her body closer. Blake laced their fingers together on the table. "And... You were pretty good too. Not better than me, but..." She giggled when Yang's eyes narrowed into slits, a playful look on her face.

"Oh, really? You couldn't keep your eyes off me, darlin'" Yang said, a slight drawl shifting into her tone at the end. Blake laughed, nudging her lightly with her shoulder. Yang smiled at her in response, enjoying the lovely sound of Blake's laughter.

"I could say the same for you." Blake shot back, and Yang just rolled her eyes, fingers starting to idly play with Blake's.

"We were both pretty entranced." Yang mused, tone shifting to one of fondness. Blake hummed in content when Yang began to caress her shoulder with her thumb, her touch as gentle and loving as always. "I'm... Really happy we came tonight Blake. And not just because I got to touch your ass."

"Yang!" Blake shrieked in shock, and Yang giggled as she blocked Blake's hit to her stomach.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Yang pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm honestly still a little dazed from everything." She said, hoping Blake would understand what she meant. And Blake did, so, she sighed softly and placed her head on Yang's shoulder, shuffling closer.

"We... Got lost in the moment." Blake replied. "I know that I-" Blake stopped herself, suddenly nervous for what she was about to admit. Yang hummed in her cat ear, squeezing her shoulder to encourage her. Blake cleared her throat, keeping her eyes trained on their conjoined hands on the table. "I know that I... Feel very strongly about you, Yang. I know my feelings, and what happened tonight just... Confirmed the spark that I feel for you." She said, and before Yang could interrupt her and she would lose her nerve, she continued on. "What we just shared was... Intimate and passionate, and a little dirty..." She trailed off, and she felt Yang's chest rumble in a chuckle. "But I enjoyed it. I enjoy everything with you." Blake shifted in her hold, pulling away so she could look into Yang's eyes. They looked glassy and wet, and Blake reached out to cup Yang's cheek, the golden girl's breath hitching in her throat.

"Blake..." Yang's voice was barely above a whisper, and Blake sent her a dazzling smile, so full of love and affection and comfort. "I feel the same way."

Blake felt a rush of relief to hear that, and Yang leaned into her touch as her thumb grazed her cheek.

"Everything feels right with you. Like we were destined to be here." Yang said softly, and Blake's heart fluttered as she turned her head, pressing a kiss to Blake's palm. "I don't know if that's crazy or not, but that's how I feel. And to hear that... You feel just as strongly about me..." Yang's voice died down, her head leaning closer to where Blake's was, but still too far away for Blake's liking. "I want to, um, do more things like that... Like what we did just now." Yang stammered, and Blake couldn't help herself.

"You wanna grab my ass again?" Blake teased, a mischievous smirk blooming on her face when Yang gasped, blushing and shaking her head.

"Whoa! No, that's not... I-I didn't mean it like _that,_ I would never just-"

"Yang, Yang, honey... I'm just kidding." Blake soothed her partner, a giggle escaping her lips. She didn't even care that she had just used a pet name for Yang, and Yang didn't seem to pick up on it, because she just groaned and rolled her eyes, slight pout on her lips at being teased.

"Gods, you're annoying." Yang said, and Blake just sighed in content, her hand cupping Yang's jaw to bring her attention back to her. Lilac met amber, and both of their smiles turned soft.

"Maybe so. But you love me for it." Blake said, cheesy grin on her face. Yang seemed hesitant all of a sudden, and Blake caught the rapid pumping of her heart with her sensitive faunus hearing. Yang's lips parted and closed a couple times, before she bit her lip and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Yang finally said, and it took Blake off guard so much that her hold on Yang's jaw faltered a bit. Yang caught her hand though, linking their fingers together and squeezing. "And I meant... More things like what- what couples do... Like touching more often, being all stupidly cheesy with each other, and k-kissing..." Yang's voice faltered, but she swallowed thickly and maintained eye contact.They stared at each other for another minute, and Blake wasn't sure how to respond. Of course, she loved Yang too. She had known this ever since she left for Menagerie, when she had the talk with her mother. Her thoughts always strayed to Yang, and even if she wasn't sure what her feelings were back then, wasn't sure what to call it, she had a name for it now. It was love, and Yang had just said she loved her too.

Her silence must have told Yang a different story, because her face looked crestfallen, and she began to untangle their hands. "I'm sorry, I... I must have misread-"

"No!" Blake said, gripping Yang's hand tighter. "Yang, I..." 

Yang stared at her, hope shining in her eyes. Blake smiled, nodding once and leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"I love you, too." Blake whispered, and she felt the tension leave Yang's body immediately. She melted into Blake, her smile returning. They gazed at each other, soft and loving, and Blake knew what she wanted to do in that moment, what she had wanted to do for a long time.

She started leaning in more, her eyes flitting from Yang's eyes to her lips, and she was so close that she barely brushed her lips, just a little more and-

"All civilians, please return to your homes immediately! I repeat, return to your homes at once." A booming voice from outside the club filtered in, the music stopping instantly and the people pausing in their dancing, confused looks passing among them. Blake and Yang shot away from each other, but kept their hands locked together as they watched people start to stumble out of the club, a few people outside screaming.

"Grimm have flooded the city! Return to your homes immediately, and allow the Atlas military to assist you." The voice came again, and both girls were out of the booth in seconds, rushing to find Team FNKI in all the chaos. They may be annoying, but they wouldn't leave them on their own.

"Yang!" Blake shouted to her, gripping her hand and stopping her movements. Yang stopped and turned to look at her, concern in her eyes. Blake looked like she wanted to say something, _anything_ , about what they almost did, and about so many other things. Yang seemed to sense her distress, and she just leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blake's forehead, soft and comforting.

"Later, okay? We'll find time." Yang reassured, and Blake nodded back at her. And with that, the pair searched for Team FNKI, soon joining the fight outside.

They'll find time, but for now, Mantle needed their help.

Hopefully they won't get interrupted next time.


End file.
